Elizier 'Eli' Talbot
THIS PLAYER IS CURRENTLY INACTIVE Name: Elizier 'Eli' Talbot Epithet (if any): The Wanderer Affiliation: Neutral, but he will side with anyone(except Celestial Dragons) if the price is right. Occupation: Mercenary/Bounty Hunter. He'll hunt Pirates for Marines or kill Marines for Pirates, but his favorite hunt is for Celestial Dragons. Backstory: Being born into a pretty well-off family from East Blue, specifically Loguetown, Elizier didn't feel threatened or feared his life very often from pirates or marines. He grew up a quiet and reserved child, but very curious, for most of his life. He dreamed of being captain of his own ship, but he was very adamant about not being a pirate of marine. He didn't like factions or affiliations due to the toxic nature he had read about as he grew. When Elizier was five years old, he witnessed his first Tenryuubito come to Loguetown. Not being too well-versed with royalty and the Celestial Dragons, Elizier did not know the proper etiquette to approach them. He was fascinated by their outfits and the way they carried themselves, this family of royals. Due to his curious nature, he approached one much too closely. The Celestial Dragon took so much offense to this, he ordered that Elizier and his family be held down and executed as punishment for Elizier's apparent childish act. First he watched his father get run through the heart with a sword made of diamond, encrusted in jewels he only dreamed of seeing. His father died instantly as he heard the cries of his mother. The cries were silenced immediately by the deafening sound of a gunshot that went straight through her head. Elizier made no words, looked nowhere by the ground as he waited for his own demise. It never came. The Celestial Dragon laughed and said that orphaning the child was punishment enough. They released Elizier, letting him fall to the ground next to his mother and father. He didn't move for at least an hour, even when patrolmen and officials moved his parents bodies. Since that day, Elizier didn't interact with anyone. He stayed by himself inside his old house, only leaving to get food or books. It wasn't until seven years later that he encountered his first pirate. He had come across many marines before, some nice while others just downright nasty and mean to anyone they believed were below them. This pirate had just left a bar, very inebriated and irate for an unknown reason. He was screaming obscenities and swinging a chipped, but very sharp, blade around like a man surrounded by wolves. Being the quiet child that he was, Elizier didn't notice the man until he had already bumped into his torso. With a flick of the wrist, the man had swung his blade at Elizier's face, landing a long vertical slash down his cheek. Elizier passed out on the spot, believing that he was going to die. The next day he awoke in his own bed. Apparently a marine had witnessed what went down and killed the pirate on the spot without a second thought. The pirate was well known in East Blue and had a good couple hundred thousand Beri bounty on his head. Elizier remembered the cut he had received, reaching up to touch his cheek but found two cuts instead of one. He was told that the pirate had slashed a second horizontal cut through the first, leaving a cross shaped scar on his face. Elizier believed this was a sign from his parents, two scars for two lives lost. He took the sign, along with a few hundred thousand Beri that his parents had, and left Loguetown for fifteen years, traveling around East Blue and learning all that he could, training himself to one day kill every last Tenryuubito. STATS: Stamina (STAM): 11 Strength (STR): 11 Speed (SPD): 15 Perception (PER): 8 Dexterity (DEX): 12 Willpower (WILL): 13 MISCELLANEOUS: Weapons: Elizier likes to carry around two small daggers and one medium sized wakizashi. Beli: 5000 Beli Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Player Category:Pet Owner